Even The Darkest Night Will End And The Sun Will Rise
by Cloudypelt
Summary: This starts right when Will tells Nico to stay in the infirmary. But unfortunately Nico misunderstands something and runs away. Can Will bring him back and save him from the brink of insanity? Nico di Angelo and Will Solace Solangelo Yaoi / boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here you guys go! I am officially writing this story, and I shall NOT give up on it! :D**

**Disclaimer, I (sadly) own nothing. That is Rick Riordan's job.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**WILLS POV:**

I watched the smaller boy walk towards Annabeth and Percy. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. My fists slowly unclenched. Why was it this boy that made me so nervous? Why was it that he was the one that I wanted to help the most? I sighed. No use wondering about it now, he's coming back.

I noticed Nico walkng with a slight smirk and a tinge of pink across his cheeks. My eyes widened slightly at that. I looked over towards the older two demigods. Annabeth was giggling like mad, and Percy kept asking Annabeth something. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out what he was saying.

Suddeny, Nico tapped my arm.

"So, when does that 'three days in the infirmary start'? Or do I not half to go?" He asked, already backing up slowly towards the Hades cabin.

"Ohhh no. Your three days start now." Then I added with a smirk, "Doctors orders!"

Nico groaned loudly, "Whyyyy?! I feel fine! And besides, I could just shadow-travel out of the infirmary at any time I want." He said, ending with a shrug.

"NO! No underworld-ly stuff until i say so!"

"But I feel FINE!" Nico argued.

My eyes narrowed and, without warning, I reached out and grabbed Nico's hand.

"W-what are you doing?!" Nico tried to pull away.

I looked up at him and saw that he was being very careful to look anywhere _but _where I was.

I looked back down and decided to focus more on the darkness that I could feel in him. The darkness was overwhelming, like at any second, he could turn from a solid human into a puddle of shadows.

I frowned sadly and let go of his hand.

Nico turned his head slowly, letting his hair fall into his face.

"Why did you grab my hand?" He aksed.

"So I could check on your darkness levels." I said in a mtter-of-factly tone.

Nico sighed quietly, "And, how are my 'darkness levels'?"

I shook my head, "Not good. Now, You need to come with me to the infirmary, now."

Nico shrugged and followed me.

* * *

**NICO'S POV**

Will's hand suddenly latched onto mine (without any warning, i might add!).

I tried to rip my hand out of hIs. "W-what are you doing?!" I felt my face heat up, so i looked away quickly. And what I saw next, didn't exactly make the blush go away.

Percy and Annabeth were looking at me, Annabeth with two thumbs-up, and Percy with his eyes wide, probably asking Annabeth as to why Will's hand was on mine.

Finally, I felt Will's hand leave mine. But it left my hand feeling cold an alone. I suddenly wished he would hold it again.

I asked, "Why did you grab my hand?"

"So I could check your darkness levels." He said it like it should have been obvious.

I sighed. He probabaly thought I was some freak now. "And how are my 'darkness levels?"

I saw him shake his head sadly. "Not good. Now, you need to come with me to the infirmary, now."

I felt the skeletal butterflies come back into my stomch. Curse those butterflies. But I decided to ignore them and shrug. I followed Will back to the infirmary, with a slight smile on my face.

**So! That was the first chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? And if you want to see anything in future chapters, please tell me in a review! :D**

**Now, before you say anything, yeeesssss, I KNOW it was an extremely short chapter! But I wanted to get a chapter out while I had the time.**

**NICO: Well, you should have done a better job at getting more words in then!**

**WILL: Nico! Don't be mean! She is trying her best!**

**NICO: You're not the boss of me. *crosses arms***

**WILL: Actually I sort of am- HEY! Why aren't you in the infirmary?!**

**NICO: Heh heh, funny story actually...**

**WILL: NO! NICO, GET YOUR BUTT IN THAT INFIRMARY NOW!**

**NICO: *blushes* Fine, fine. Sheesh, bossy.**

**Aaaanyways...**

**Peace out,**

**~Cloudypelt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter be here! :D**

**NICO: Took you long enough**

**WILL: *smacks the back of Nico's head* Don't be mean!**

**NICO: Ow... I thought you were supposed to heal people!**

**ME: *shoves them into a closet and locks the door so they can't excape***

**Okay! heh heh heh...**

**Disclaimer: see last chapter**

**On with the story!**

**NICO'S POV:**

I walked into the infirmary right behind Will. I wasn't surprised to see a lot of camp members in there, but I wished that I was more alone.

Not because I wanted to be alone with Will.

Nope. Not at all.

I looked around the infirmary warily.

There was this one kid who looked at me. He had ginger hair with a few freckles along his cheeks and nose. Also, he was about Percy's hight. Probably a son of Ares by the look of all that muscle. Not to mention the arrow sticking out of his arm, and every time he would look at it, he would get a big smile on his face and chuckle quietly to himself.

But like I said, I saw him look at me. And I swear, he gave me THE dirtiest look.

I frowned and gave him my infamous death-glare.

It must have been pretty bad since his eyes widened and he looked away quickly.

But not fast enough, apparently. Somehow, Will saw the boy's reaction and looked at me.

He ruffled my hair playfully and, out of reflex, I ducked away from his touch.

Will decided to ignore that. "That's Calvin, son of Ares," I was right, "but don't worry. He tries to act tough and all that, but he's all just show."

I nodded, still glaring in Calvin's general direction.

Will started to walk again, so I had to abandon my mission of scaring the crap out of Colin in order to keep up with Will.

The blond-haired boy pointed to a bed farthest away from the rest of the patiets.

"This will be where you stay for the next three days." He smiled at me.

The smile must have been contagious, since I felt myself smiling as well. It didn't feel natural, so I quickly went back to frowning.

A realization suddenly hit me.

"Wait, you want me to stay in this bed for a whole three days?!" I asked, shocked that I wouldnt be able to even get up and move around.

"Well, duh! You need your rest Nico!" He said, planting his fists on his hips.

"But I'm not even tir-" And before I could finish my sentence, my knees buckled and I fell. Fortunatelty, Will was there to catch me. "I-I'm FINE!" I proested. I tried to push him away, but the sun of Apollo had a stronger grip than I first thought.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed. I tried to will down my ever-growing blush as I realized what this must look like to other campers.

I looked around, and to my surprise, none of the other patients were looking.

I sighed. They probably saw what happened, but decided to look away because they felt bad for me. I frowned even more, if possible, at that thought.

Right when I as placed on the bed, I threw the covers over my head and curled up in a tight ball with my back facing Will.

"...Do you need anything?" Will asked after a few seconds.

"No." I scowled to myself. I hated that Will saw me so-so... vulnerable and... defenceless.

I heard his footsteps walk away from my bed. I groaned and pulled at my hair.

'_Idiot! You drove away the ONE person who wanted to be your friend and who actually wanted to help! You are so STUPID!'_

And with that depressing thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was starting to hate falling asleep.

Don't get me wrong! Sleep is great! ...But it's because of the nightmares:

I was being attacked. Claws were scraping at any exposed skin they could find.

Blood was getting into my eyes due to various wounds on my forehead.

I tried to wipe it out of my eyes, but I found that my hands were tied down.

Then the pain hit.

It was an unbearable pain that no one could possibly imagine.

I will try to describe it for you, though.

So, imagine that you have stubbed your toe on the edge of something, fell down and cut your knees and hands, had a tooth ripped out, something pulling at your hair and getting multiple bones broken. But all at the same time.

Now imagine that, but 100 times worse. Yeah, that almost comes close to the amount of pain.

I was screaming, oh, so loud. But no one could hear my cries for help.

No one came to save me.

I was all alone and left to die in the depths of Tarturus.

But the saddest part?

No one would notice or even care that I was gone.

Tears poured down my face as my screams filled the emptiness of Tarturus.

My skin was being ripped open deep, poison was coursing throughout my body, weakening me.

_'Maybe I should just give up. Then I wouldn't have to worry about saving the camps. I wouldn't have worry about Bianca, stress over where I belong, and I wouldn't be constantly saddned by the unspoken rejection of Percy.'_

I stopped screaming. But not because I gave up.

No, there was a warmth around me.

It felt almost as if... someone was hugging me.

But who would want to hug me, the dark and terrifying son of Hades?

"Please... wake up."

'Wake up'? Wake up how? I'm in Tarturus.

"Nico! Please... please wake up!"

The voice sounded familiar, but where was it coming from?

"NICO!"

I suddenly jerked awake, panting heavily.

I looked down and saw Will's arms wrapped around me.

He had tears streaked down his face.

"Oh-oh gods. N-Nico. You're awake." Will pulled me into a tight hug.

"W-Will... what happened?"

He pulled away from me slightly, just far away enough so he could look at me.

He used his sleeve to wipe the tears of his face.

He started to speak once he regained his composure, "Well... I heard screaming all the way from the lake, so I came running to see what was happening. You were thrashing about in your sleep and all of the shadows seemed to be pulling towards you. You were screaming and crying and I-I couldnt... I couldnt get you to... you wouldn't wake up." Will had to stop himself from crying again.

"And you-you were starting to fade. I had to hold onto you in order to keep you still. I tried to get you to wake up, but it took so long, and... oh Nico, it was terrifying."

I stared with wide-eyes the whole time Will was talking.

"Here, let me get you some ambrosia." He said to me.

Will turned to his side and bent down to get some ambrosia from his first-aid kit.

That's when I noticed the scratch on his left cheek.

I reached out with my hand and pressed a finger against it.

Will instantly stiffened.

"H-how did you get this scratch?" I asked him, my voice shaking slightly.

"What? Oh, urm... nowhere. It was nothing." He answered.

"Will. Tell me the truth. Please?" I begged him. I needed to know.

Will gave a long sigh. "Y-you did... But it was in your sleep, so it wasn't your fault!" he added the last part quickly, probably to try and make me feel better.

"I-I hurt you?" My gaze traveled down to my hands. I started to shake.

I hurt Will. I hated myself. He tried to help me, but I hurt him.

I could feel tears form in my eyes.

"Nico, it's okay, really. It's just a little scratch!"

"No, I hurt you. It's not okay." I scowled at my hands. They were disgusting. They were the things that hurt Will.

Will's hands suddenly wrapped around my own. My face turned from an angry expression to one of surprise.

"Nico. Please don't blame yourself. I can't stand seeing you angry at yourself."

"Okay..."

I suddenly noticed how close we were and my face started to heat up.

I ripped my hands out of his and ducked under my covers quickly to hide my blush.

I wasn't quick enough, apparently.

"You're cute when you blush, Nico." I could practically hear the smiile in his voice.

"Whatever Solace." I replied. I could hear Will's soft chuckle fade as he walked away.

I quickly fell asleep again, unknowing to the fact that Will sat by my bedside to watch over me.

**And there we go! Chapter 2 everyone! You. Are. Welcome! :D**

**NICO: Why do you make me blush all the time?! ):[**

**WILL: Isn't it obvious? She said it's because you look cute when you blush!**

**NICO: *blushes* AAARRRGGGGGHH! You did it again!**

**ME: Nope, that time was all you. xD**

**NICO: I will unleash an army of skeletons on you both.**

**WILL: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING NICO! ):O**

**NICO: All right, all right. It was a joke. Sheesh.**

**ME: *ducktapes their mouths shut to keep them quiet for a bit***

**Okay! I hope i can get the next chapter up soon! **

**Peace out,**

**~Cloudypelt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! Sorry that its been so long! I wanted to write and finish this chapter sooner, but I had too much do. Dx**

**Anywho, PJO does not belong to me, it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Nico woke up with a splitting headache. He had no idea why. He definitely didn't _feel _sick, but his headache and dizziness said otherwise.

He pushed the covers off of himself and was shocked to see a green hospital gown on him instead of his usual aviator jacket and other black clothing.

The son of Hades didn't know why he needed to wear such a foul and disgusting thing. Besides its not like-

His train of thought was cut short when he had a suddon realization. When he was sleeping, someone must have taken off all of his clothes and re-dressed him.

He felt his face heat up at the thought of someone seeing him naked.

Then he saw Will walk in. Nico quickly ducked back under his covers and tried to fake sleep.

But the son of Apollo seemed to be smarter than he let on.

"I sae you awak Nico. Now sit up so I can check your health." He said, crossing his arms.

Nico sighed loudly and pushed the covers down off of his face roughly.

He coughed twice (he didn't want to, but his bodymade him do it) and his face turned into a scowl, as if he was daring Will to say something.

But to his surprise, Will's expression softened.

"Nico, are you sick?" He asked with a gentle voice.

"Wha- no! No I- *cough cough* -am not..." he knew that he couldn't argue with a son of Apollo, so he hung his head in defeat.

"Okay, well, you might need to stay in the infirmary for a little longer then." Will said with a smile.

"WHAT?! No! I'm only staying for the three days that I promised!" Nico argued.

Will shook his head, "Not if you're still sick."

"Watch. I'm allready fine." And with that, Nico swung his legs over the side of his bed and was about to get up, when suddenly-

"NICO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THAT BED!" Will screamed and pushed Nico back onto the bed. Will had his hands on Nico's shoulders, pushing him down roughly.

And at that moment, Percy and Annabeth decided to walk in the room.

Nico forcefully shoved Will off of him when he saw Percy. His ears reddened as he ducked back under his blanket as quick as he could.

"Hey Will, is Nico awake?" Annabeth asked. Nico could hear their two sets of footprints getting closer to his bed.

He went deeper into his covers and wrapped them around himself tighter.

"Yeah, but I don't know why he is under his covers..." Will replied, extremely confused.

"Oh, I think I know why." Nico could practically hear the smirk in Annabeth's voice.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Nico mentally slapped himself. _Idiot._

"Seaweed brain." Was Annabeth's reply.

"So... why are you guys here?" Will asked, still confused.

"We just wanted to check up on Nico." Percy told him.

"Actually... Will, can Percy and I talk to you for a second over there?" Annabeth gestured to outside of the infirmary.

"Uhh... sure."

Nico heard their footsteps exit the infirmary.

Oh no. Annabeth and Percy were going to tell Will. He knew it.

They were going to tell Will he was gay. Will would probably hate him now. Heck, Will would probably get another Apollo child to take care of Nico so he wouldn't have to.

Nico choked back a sob.

Will would never talk to him again.

Percy and Annabeth were probably telling Will to be careful around him and to not get too close so that Nico wouldn't get too many feelings towards the son of Apollo.

And that's when Nico decided that it was best for him to leave.

* * *

"So, what did you guys want to talk to me about? Because I need to go check on Nico. I'm pretty sure he has a cold or fever or something." Will told them.

"Okay, it'll be quick." Annabeth promised. "Nico has always had a rough life. You probably know allready that he was born about forty years ago and stayed in the Lotus Casino (Will nodded) and that his sister died (he nodded again) but he also had so many more things happen to him. Like he was turned into corn (Will raised an eyebrow at that), he had to go through Tartarus alone. He was also captured by two giants and was practically starved to death. And when we finally rescued him, he had to shadow-travel coach Hedge, Reyna, and the Athena Parthenos basically half-way across the world. So, if he is a bit mean to you, or if he tries to get you to leave him alone, or if it seems like he doesn't trust you, whatever you do, do NOT let him be alone. Okay?"

Will was shocked to hear that Nico had to go through this all alone. He promised Annabeth and Percy that of course he wouldn't leave Nico alone.

Will walked back to the infirmary after saying his goodbye's to Annabeth and Percy.

When he arrived at Nico's bed he found, instead of Nico, a piece of paoer with a quickly written note on it.

It said: '_I'm sorry Will. I know you must be disgusted with me by now, and I dont want any more pain. Please don't look for me._

Will stared wide eyed at the note for a moment, before rushing outside to get Annabeth and Percy.

He showed them the letter and Annabeth quickly told them to get Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Frank.

* * *

Once everyone was settled in the Posiedon cabin, their 'Nico-search-and-rescue mission' started.

"Why don't we split up into groups and search in different places?" Will suggested.

"Not until we figure out the places that Nico could have gone." Annabeth told him, shaking her head sadly.

Leo raised his hand.

"If it involves any sort of explosive in any sort of way, then he answer is, 'No'." Annabeth told him, turning her head to face him.

Leo put his hand down.

The conversation picked up again, but they weren't getting anywhere.

Will sighed sadly.

_'Why do you think people would want you to leave?' _Will asked Nico menatally, even though he knew the son of Hades couldn't hear him.

**Aaaand this is where I'm ending this chapter! Ha! I'm evil :D**

**NICO: Why do you want to be evil...?**

**WILL: Nico... don't start to be mean.**

**ME: Dont't worry my dear William. My dear Nico has the right to ask that question.**

**NICO AND WILL: Don't call me yours. You don't own me.**

**ME: Yes! You two are so cute!**

**NICO: *blushes* DON'T call me cute.**

**WILL: Aww! But you aaaaare!**

**NICO: *blushes again***

**Okay, but seriously my loyal fans, do you think that I should have Nico and Will be fans of anime?**

**Also, any ideas on how to get Nico back? I want to hear what you guys want in this story!**

**Peace out,**

**-Cloudypelt **


	4. Chapter 4

**Allright!**

**I is back! :D**

**NICO: Why does it take you so long to updaaaaate?! *throws self on the floor and rolls around dramatically***

**WILL: Stop being a baby. Jeez. *flicks Nico's forehead***

**NICO: Owie. **

**Okay, so...**

**fyphoniex suggested an amazing thing that should happen to Nico. **

**Plez enjoy! :D **

It had been a few months since Nico di Angelo's disappearance.

Well, more like exactly four months.

Sadly, most of the camp gave up looking for Nico after the first month of no luck.

They tried, but it was too hard.

But at the end of the second month, the only one's who were still looking for Nico were Piper, Jason, Percy, Leo, Calypso, and Annabeth. Also, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna came back from Camp Jupiter to help once they heard the news.

And of course, Will was looking the hardest.

It was becoming increasingly harder to find the son of Hades. They looked all throughout New York (especially in Mc Donalds because Leo told them to), but they still couldn't find him.

But finally, at the end of the third month, Leo finished his newest invention.

He called it, 'The Nico Detector'.

Everyone facepalmed at where it told them Nico was.

Now, keep in mind, it (sadly) wasn't able to tell them his _exact _location, but it gave a general area.

And it said three words:

_Camp Half Blood_

They all took turns hitting Jason, since he was the one to tell him that Nico would almost definetly not be in their camp.

But this gave the group of demigods some new hope at finding the son of Hades.

They looked practically everywhere, but today they were looking in the last place on the list.

A group of caves next to the lake.

* * *

Will was walking with Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank around one group of caves.

Leo, Calypso, Percy, and Annabeth were with Reyna and her two metal dogs near some other caves.

No one was talking because they were all too focused trying to find Nico.

Then suddenly, loud barks cut through the air.

Reyna's dogs ran up to her, barking and growling.

Nine of the demigods had no idea what they were saying, but Reyna seemed to undertsand perfectly.

"THEY FOUND NICO!" Reyna screamed, jumping and smiling (which she denied later on).

Will sprinted in the direcrion of the cave that Reyna was pointing to.

It was the smallest cave and the most hidden.

Will almost fell to his knees and cried at the sight of what he saw.

Nico was curled up on the ground, blood stained the ground and walls, and the raven-haired boy was practically fully faded.

Will took one step into the cave, and Nico instantly jumped up, growling like a wild animal.

Now that Nico was (barely) standing, Will could see his condition better.

Nico's hair was long -just below the shoulders- and tangled. He had dirt and blood all over him. But if it was his blood, was still to be decided. He had a wild and scared look in his eyes. Like at any moment, something was going to jump out at him. Nico was skinny. Well, he was always skinny, but now, he was so skinny, his skin pressed up extremely tight against his bones, they were like twigs. He wobbled slightly as he stood, and it kept looking like he was about to fall asleep, but suddenly he would shake himself awake.

_'Oh, Nico. What happened to you?' _Will thought sadly.

"Nico, hey. Neeks?" Will talked softly as he slowly made his way into the cave, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Nico growled exceptionaly loud once he noticed Will getting closer.

"Nico, it's me, Will. Don't you remember?" Will noticed the smaller boy's eyes widen and his body relax slightly.

Then all of a suddon, Nico's eyes darted to the cave entrance right behind Will and the son of Hades tensed up extremely.

Percy and Annabeth were the first ones to catch up to Will, everyone else was still trying to run across the sand. The others were almost there, but Percy and Annabeth had had a slight head-start.

Nico yelped, almost as if he had been hurt. The prince of darkness backed up in the cave until his back hit the cave wall. His eyes narrowed and he growled loudly.

"Uhm, watsup with Nico..?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"Shh Percy, quiet. Can't you see something's wrong?" Annabeth whisper-shouted at him.

Nico screamed and pulled at his hair as his body slid down the cave wall. His pained screams echoed off of the cave walls, creating a sound that caused the demogods to cover their ears tightly.

All of a suddon, Nico lunged. He somehow tackled both Percy _and _Annabeth at the same time.

"No! Nico! STOP!" Will screamed.

He thought he heard a slight whimper come from the son of Hades, but he didn't have time to dwell on It. He had to act fast. As quick as he could, Will ran over and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling him off of Percy and Annabeth.

Nico instantly tensed in Will's arms. Will pulled him even closer, trying to stop the smaller boys' stuggling.

Nico tried to push away from Will, but the son of Apollo was stronger than he looked.

The ghost king growled in defeat and went limp in Will's arms.

Will looked down at him and was surprised to see Nico clutching Will's sweatshirt, almost as if to make sure he would stay. Nico also was glaring at Percy and Annabeth.

Will sighed quietly and picked Nico up, bridal style. Nico instantly wrapped his arms around Will's neck, pressing his face into Will's shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's go." Will told them, ignoring the puzzled looks coming from his friends as he walked calmly out of the cave with Nico clutching tightly to Will.

_'Oh Nico, how can I help you now?'_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER CUZ I BE A JERK! xD**

**NICO: What did you do to me?!**

**ME: Oh, just a little curse put on you by Mania, goddess of insanity (or so I read on Wikipedia...)**

**NICO: *stares***

**WILL: Awwww! You made him so cute at the end!**

**NICO: *blushes* Solace, you're dead meat.**

**XD yep.**

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gods! I can't believe that it took me so long to update! I'm soooo sorry guys! Dx**

**But let's get back to the story now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. They belong to Uncle Rick :3**

Will had brought Nico back to the infirmary without a problem.

But unfortunetly, Nico wouldn't stay calm. He was thrashing wildly on the infirmary bed as Will tried to pin him down.

The son of Hades was growling and yelling, sometimes he even said a few greek swears, but most of the time he just made extremely angry noises.

Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth were watching the scene from a corner of the romm they were in.

"...Hey, Will-" Percy was cut off by a loud scream from Nico, as if he had just been burnt.

"Uh, maybe it's best if you all left for a bit, until he calms down." Will told the others with a forced smile.

The nine demigods nodded and left silently, waiting just outside of the closed door.

The moment the door closed, Nico relaxed completely. His eyes softened then closed, and he laid out on the bed.

Will was shocked for a moment. _Why is it when they leave, he's more relaxed?_

Nico opened one eye and looked at Will.

The son of Apollo sighed quietly. He needed to help Nico before wondering about the others.

He slowly reached out for Nico's arm. When the son of Hades didn't react, he pressed his hand against Nico's wrist.

Will instantly felt the darkness inside. But there was something else too,

_It feels sorta like a second being inside. No, that's not it... Not a second being, but... something like that..._

Will was suddenly hit with an extremely torturous amount of pain. For a second, he thought Nico had hit him. But he realized that the pain was coming from inside Nico.

"Okay, Nico," he told him softly, "I'm going to take off your shirt. Alright?"

Nico's eyes widened while a furious blush spread across his face, but he nodded slowly anyways.

Will decided to ignore the blush and reached out and slowly lifted up his shirt.

He remebered that he had switched Nico's clothes out for the green hosptal gown on the first day Nico was at the infirmary. At that time, he had re-done the stitches on the wherewolf scratches. But Nico must have redressed into his usual black attire before running away to the cave.

And now, for some reason, the stitches were all torn up and new scratches were everywhere, along with the infected wherewolf ones.

"Oh, Nico. What did you do?" He said more to himself than Nico.

He definitely wasn't expecting a response.

"Th-there were... there were m-monsters. A-and she was-" Nico whispered hoarsly before coughing like crazy.

_'She'?! Who is 'she'?!_

"Shh, Nico. Calm down. You'll be fine." Will told him softly.

He didn't let it show, but Will was extremely happy to hear Nico's voice after four months of him missing.

* * *

It took a while, but Will had successfully healed all of the minor scratches and cuts, and stitched up all of the deep gashes.

Nico was struggling to stay awake. His eyes were narrowed, head looking around frantically as if he were paranoid about something.

Even though he seemed full of energy, Will noticed the slight droop of his eyelids.

Nico still hadn't said a word since the last time he spoke. He was back to animal-ish self, like when Will first found him.

The sun child ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of Nico's bed.

The raven-haired boy cralwed over to him and looked Will deep in the eyes. Dark brown staring at deep blue. Nico suddenly passed out and fell to his side, curled up and snoring softly.

Will smiled and got up slowly. His stomach rumbled and he realized how hungry he was. The blond looked back at Nico's peacful face.

He decided to go and get some food for both of them.

The minute Will opened the door, he was assaulted with questions.

"How's Nico?"

"Is he okay?"

"Did he calm down?"

"Who's blood was that?"

"Is anything broken?"

Will tried to answer as best as he could.

"He's sleeping, yes he's okay for now, he calmed down once you guys left, it was his blood, he has two cracked ribs and a twisted ankle. Now, I'd like to get some food, and something for Nico to eat once he wakes up." He answered all in one breath.

***FAIRY WHERE YOU GOING?"**

Once Will came back with the food, Nico was allready awake and screaming.

Again.

He put the food down on a nearby table and sighed quietly.

Wills younger sister, Angie, was trying to calm Nico down. But she wasn't having much luck.

"Thanks Angie, but I'll take over from here." Will said, smiling softly.

"Oh, thank you Will!" She hugged him and quickly ran out of Nico's room in the infirmary and went off to take care of some other injured camper.

The moment she left the room, it became extremely cold and Nico passed out.

"Nico!" Will was about to run over to him, when suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Nico, blocking Wills path.

The thing blocking his path was female. She wore a black toga that was ripped and dirty. Her purple-ish black hair was extremely tangled and disheveled. Huge black wings sprouted from her back, and her face was set in an angry scowl. Her dark purple eyes were narrowed visously.

"_I am Eris." _She hissed, her sharp teeth showing. "_Goddess of chaos."_

Will swollowed thickly. "I-I'm Will."

_"I know who you are, filthy mortal!" _She growled angrily. "_I also know who this is." _she told him, pointing at Nico.

A realization suddenly hit him. '_She'. So when Nico said 'she', he meant her?!_

"What did you do to him?!" He yelled angrily.

"_Oh, I just opened up the inner chaos in him." _she said with a smile that made Will want to puke.

"But WHY?!" He yelled, starting to become extremely angry with the goddess.

"_Well, I have a little grudge with Hades. But you don't need to know the details. And this IS his favourite son, so, why not?" _ She started to laugh. It wasn't a nice laugh like one that had you smiling. No, it sounded more like razors being rubbed together. The kind of sound that made you want to cover your ears in agony.

Nico started to writhe on the ground, wimpering and hissing.

"Stop! Please! He's been through enough allready!"

The goddess instantly stopped laughing. She looked at Will with curiosity.

_"My laugh didn't cause you pain? Hmm... I bet he is the one thing that keeps you sane. Interesting, very interesting. Now. I bet you want me to undo the curse, right?"_

_"_Yes, please take it away." He begged.

"Well... then you have to do a favor for me." She smiled wickedly.

Will stared at her for a moment. He knew that he wouldn't get away with it that easily, but if he sad yes, then he would have to do something for the Goddess of chaos.

"It depends on the favor." He replied.

"_Oh, I can't think of anything at the moment, but I will two you when the time comes. But you need to promise on the River Styx that you will do the favor. Okay?"_

Will looked at Nico, who was in pain and currently insane, then looked back at Eris, who was trying to make her face look as innocent as possible (which wasn't very innocen).

"Fine," he sighed. "I swear it on the River Styx."

"_Great!" _She clasped her hands together and dissappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Will would have regretted his decision, if not for the groaning Nico, who was trying to stand up.

**And here is where I finish for now! :D**

**IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR WHAT THE FOVOR SHOULD BE, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Also, I just started watching Fairy Tail, and I LOVE it!**

**Current animes that I am watching: HunterxHunter, Death Note, Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Durarara, and Fairy Tail.**

**Finished animes: Ouron Host Club and Kutoura-san.**

**Peace out!**

**~Cloudypelt **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! I hope you like this next chapter! Cuz I worked super hard on it!**

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDAAATE! I had like, four tests in two days this week. I _needed _to study.**

**Also, I noticed how the first two chapters were in 1st person, and then I switched over to 3rd person. whoops. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. That amazing honor goes to Rick Riordan.**

**(Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!)**

Will quickly ran over to Nico and helped him up, one arm around the smaller boys waist.

"Ugh" Nico groaned. He felt awful. His head hurt, stomach was completely empty, and everywhere was still sore.

"Oh my gods. Nico, you're all right!" Will sounded extremely happy,

_'Huh. That's weird. No one is usually this happy to find out that I survived. Still, why wouldn't I be alright? What happened to me?' _Then, suddenly, all of the memories from the past four months came flooding back. Nico doubled over and threw up.

Luckily, Will had jumped out of the way in time.

"Nico!" Will gently lifted Nico up and sat him down on the bed. "Take it easy sunshine."

Nico was too out of it to tell Will not to call him that. So he settled with a death glare instead. Will didn't even flinch.

"How long do I have to stay in the infirmary?" Nico asked groggily, after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Well, technically, you didn't finish your three days from a few months ago," Will answered slowly. "So you have to stay for _at least _three days for real this time. And I'm also adding an additional two days for recovery time." Will finished, scribbling it all down on a notebook that Nico could have sworn Will didn't have before.

Nico sighed quietly. It's not that he didn't want to be near Will, it's just that-

Nico suddenly remembered why he had ran away in the first place. His eyes went wide and he backed away from Will, resulting in him falling off of the bed.

Will was definitely disgusted with him now. Nico knew it. Everyone ends up thinking he is a monster in the end. It was only a matter of time. Percy and Annabeth most likely told Will all about his _preferences_, and knowing those two, it was because they were trying to help him. But they just made things worse. _Like they always do._

"Hey! Nico! Are you alright?" Will quickly rushed over to Nico and tried to help him up.

"NO! Please Will, stay away!" Nico begged, trying to push Will away weakly.

"No, come on Nico, just sit back on the bed." Will tried to comfort Nico, with no avail.

"Will! I said, NO!" Nico screamed, using all of his remaining strength to push Will away.

It worked for a moment. Nico was free from Will's grasp. But Nico over-estimated his amount of energy that he had. Nico smiled weakly, then passed out.

* * *

The moment Nico woke up, he heard voices. He kept his eyes closed, but his ears very much open.

It sounded like a group of people were having a conversation that was bound to go downhill.

"Seriously, did any of you say something to Nico to get him mad at me?" A voice that sounded like Will's said.

"What? No! Dude, why would we do that?" Nico now heard Leo's voice answer.

Nico opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, just to get a better view of his surroundings.

Will was standing by the foot of his bed, back towards Nico, with Percy and Annabeth across from the son of Apollo. Leo was standing next to Calypso, who was in a chair, between Percy and Jason. Jason was also seated in a chair, with Piper on his lap. Reyna was leaning up against a wall in the corner of the room, right near the door.

Nico's eyes darted back to Will as he heard the other boy sigh. "I dunno guys. It's just that Nico isn't accepting my help, and he's pushing me away. I feel like I did something wrong."

The bed springs creaked a little as Will sat down on the edge of Nico's bed, pulling at his hair softly.

Nico wanted to say, _No! You didn't do anything. It's just that I'm scared you'll hate me!_

"Well," Jason started to speak. "Nico did run away right after Percy and Annabeth pulled you aside, Will. Did you guys do anything?" The son of Jupiter asked.

"Really Jason? Why would I do anything to hurt little Neeks?"

"Don't call me that."

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze at Nico's voice.

The son of Hades quickly covered his mouth. He ruined it. They all knew he was awake. Now, Nico wouldn't be able to hear what his 'friends' say behind his back.

But did he really want to know?

Of course. Why would it matter what they thought? It's best to know the truth and move on.

"Nico! You're awake!" Will was the first one to speak and, after that, the others slowly seemed to relax.

"No, I'm not." He grunted and buried himself under the thick blankets.

He heard Will's footsteps getting closer, until they stopped right in front of him.

Will crouched down and lifted up the blanket so he could see Nico's face.

"Nico, why won't you let me help you?" He asked desperately.

"Why would you want to help a freak?" Nico replied sourly.

"A- a freak? Nico, I don't think of you as a freak." Will told him soothingly.

"Even after what Percy and Annabeth told you?" Nico's eyes darted to the two demigods, glaring at them slightly, then looked back at Will. He couldn't bring himself to look the boy in the eyes, so instead he focused on Will's forehead.

"Nico, all they told me was your past and all of the hardships you went through. Why would that make me think of you as a freak?"

_So then they must not have told them._

Nico shrugged, not wanting to give up his secret.

"Ohh I think I know." Nico heard Jason whisper quietly to himself.

_I swear to Hades if Will heard that-_

"What do you say, Jason?" Will asked, looking over his shoulder to see the other blond.

"I- er- nothing. Never mind." Jason stuttered slightly.

Nico gave a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for _everyone _to know yet. Jason, Percy and Annabeth were enough for now.

"Okaay... well, now that Nico is awake, why don't we ask him ourselves?" Will looked at Nico with an eyebrow raised.

_Crap._

**AND DONE FOR NOW!**

**I reaalllly wanted to leave you guys off in a cliffhanger, and I needed to update. I'm doing this during school right now, so I may not be able to update again 'till next week.**

**Sorry.**

**Peace out.**

**-Cloudypelt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaand I'm back, people! :D**

**So, I was wondering if 'yall wanted to follow my instagram account, _possessed_ . _by__ .__ fandoms_ (without the spaces) and _theghoulmetaltitans_**

**Okay, back to the story :3**

**(Soooo sorry that it took so long! But i finally finished this chapter! :D )**

"Well? Nico. Please, tell me why you wont let me help. What's wrong?" Will was inches away from Nico's face. If he wanted to, Nico could just lean forwards and close the gap.

But he held back.

If Will didn't know now, then he wasn't going to ruin their friendship by telling him his most hated secret.

Nico must have been doing something to cause Will to worry, because he then said,

"Nico, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to hate you."

Nico looked up into Will's eyes. They were a bright, clear blue, full of truth and no sign of hate anywhere.

Nico sighed. "Alright, but only if the others leave the room. Jason, Percy and Annabeth can stay."

Will's smile was so bright and contagious, that Nico felt the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly. He quickly scowled to squash any chance of that happening.

Once the room was empty, except for Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Nico, the son of Hades began to speak.

"I let Percy, Jason and Annabeth stay because they already knew."

"Knew what?" Will asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I was getting to that. Now, let me finish. Anyways," Nico closed his eyes tight. He was going to regret this. "See, I- I'm... gay." He said the last word so quietly, he was sure that if the son of Apollo was any further away, he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

Will was silent for a while. So were Annabeth, Percy and Jason. No doubt watching as Will's face slowly turned into one of disgust.

Finally, Nico couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes.

Will was staring at him with such an intense look in his blue eyes and a huge smile on his face. The other three demigods were behind Will, smiling and giving each other silent fist bumps and high-fives.

"S-so. you're not freaked out, or- or grossed out by me?" Nico asked skeptically.

"What?! No! Why would I be?" Will looked genuinely shocked to hear Nico say that.

"W-well, in Italy, people were dying because they were gay, and they were shunned." Nico told him, not meeting the blond's eyes.

"Nico, that was a long time ago! People are better with it now!"

"Really?" Nico asked, hopefully.

"Yeah! Nico, come on, my dad was with a bunch of men!" Will smiled, on the verge of laughing, then added quietly, "I guess that was one of his talents that I inherited"

"What?" Nico asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"Yeah. I'm gay too!" He looked at Nico, blinding the smaller boy with his smile.

Nico was more than shocked. He never expected Will, the bright and cheerful son of Apollo, to be into guys. He just seemed like the type of boy that would be all over girls, and they would be all over him.

Nico must have been staring, because Will suddenly waved a hand in front of his face.

"Nico, hey Nico. You still with us?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." He felt a blush quickly spread over his face and hoped Will didn't notice.

"So, you're going to let me take care of you now?" He asked, a serious tone to his normally friendly voice.

"I guess so." He replied, a tiny smile appearing on his lips.

"Great! Now, Jason, Percy, Annabeth. As much as I like you guys, Nico is seriously close to death and I need you all out of his room so I can have a proper environment to take care of him in." Will said that all in one breath, and Nico stared as the three demigods left without a word, but large smiles on their faces nonetheless.

"Alright Deathboy, sit up and shirt off."

"E-excuse me, _what?!_"

Will sighed, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. "I need to check those werewolf scratches that I tried so hard to heal, which are no doubt infected now."

Nico felt guilt prickling at his stomach, ashamed of running away and causing his friends so much trouble.

"Hey, Nico. You know it's okay, right? None of us are mad at you."

"Yeah, I know." _I know that you all are actually mad at me, but aren't saying anything because you feel bad for me. _Nico thought bitterly.

Will didn't look convinced, but he smiled nonetheless. "Good, now, shirt off." And without waiting for a reply from Nico, he tugged the ripped black shirt off.

"Oh, no. Yeah, those are _definitely _infected." Will noted.

He turned around and pulled out a bottle of some sort of medicine. The son of Apollo then squirted it on his hands and rubbed it over the infected wounds. Nico couldn't help but blush at the close contact.

_Stop. You shouldn't be thinking like this. It's just going to be another Percy again. Even though he is gay, he definitely doesn't like people like you. He'll probably just find another guy. _Nico thought sadly to himself.

The raven-haired boy sat still and quiet, letting Will do his job without too much complaining. He did flinch a little whenever Will touched him, but other than that, he didn't do or say anything.

Will must have been paying close attention to Nico and noticed his lack of conversation. "Nico, are you _sure _you're okay?" Will asked him once he was done re-stitching the wounds. He was a bit surprised to find that none of the medicine was helping to heal the werewolf scratches, but when he placed his hands over them, he sung a short hymn and they started to close. He happily stitched them up once he realized they were slowly starting to heal.

Singing healing hymns drained Will quite a lot, so he only resorted to them if it was absolutely necessary.

Nico looked up at Will, glaring slightly. "I said I'm _fine _Will. So stop asking." And with that, Nico rolled over so his back was facing Will and pulled the covers up and over his face.

He heard Will sigh quietly and the sound of soft footsteps exit the room.

* * *

Will woke up with a start early the next morning. He wasn't quite sure what woke him up, that is, until he heard the screaming. Even though he was in the Apollo cabin, he could hear the screams coming all the way from the infirmary.

_Nico._

Will rushed out of the Apollo cabin, barely remembering to throw on a shirt and shoes.

When he got to Nico's room, his heart nearly broke in half.

The smaller boy was writhing and screaming on the floor, tears pouring out of his eyes. It was just like last time, except now there were shadows practically _pouring _out of Nico's body.

If Will didn't do something soon, Nico would start to fade.

The son of Apollo quickly ran over to the boy who was slowly getting violent; lashing out at anything that tried to come close. Will saw a large crowd of demigods by the door, just itching to help. But Will was stubborn.

"No! I can handle this myself!" He yelled at them. The others gave each other wary glances, but respected Wills wishes and didn't try to help. They left the room, closing the door behind them.

Finally, after about half an hour, Will had his arms wrapped around Nico, pinning the smaller boys arms against his sides. Nico was struggling to free himself, but Will wouldn't let go.

"Nico! Please wake up!" Will begged, tears now starting to drip down the usually upbeat demigods' cheeks.

Nico was now screaming as loud as humanly possible, swearing in a mix of English, Italian and Greek, along with the occasional Latin.

"STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" Nico screamed. Then, a little quieter he said, "Don't hurt Will. You can kill me instead." At this, Will froze.

_Nico would rather die than have me hurt? _Will thought, never expecting Nico to feel that deeply towards him.

_"So, Will Solace. Are you ready to do that favour that you owe me?"_ Will whipped his head around, looking for the goddess of chaos.

"Where are you?!" Will asked, terrified.

_"Currently, I am far away from here, but my voice is inside your head. Now, the favour?"_

Will sighed sadly. "Yes, what is it you want?'

_"To break Nico's already fragile heart."_ Will couldn't speak. His mouth had gone dry. _"If you don't, I will cause Nico to go insane again. Also, you cannot tell him about me."_

"How is this _possibly _a favour for you?" Will yelled once he regained his ability to speak.

_"Broken hearts are one source of my power." _She told him like it was supposed to be obvious.

"But why Nico's heart?" He asked, feeling like his own heart was shattering into pieces.

_"Oh, you have no idea how strong and cold he has made his heart. Once it is completely broken, all of the stored up feelings that can cause insanity will be sent to me, and there are a lot of them in this young boy."_

Will looked down at Nico and was surprised to see him sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to break his heart, but he also didn't want to see him go completely insane.

He knew what he had to do.

Will looked back up from Nico's sleeping form and replied, "Fine, I'll do it."

**Well, now i bet you are all mad at me. Heh heh heh... *hides behind couch* dont hurt meeeee... 3**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**okay, so this chapter wont be up for too long.**

**i have recently noticed that people are still commenting on this story. I havent updated because i have no idea how to continue it and frankly, i am not too confident in mt writing. If anyone has any idea how i could move this story along, please please please tell me.**

**~Cloudypelt**

**((it is 3:00am for me rn, so sorry for any spelling errors and such))**


	9. IF U HATE ME NOW, TOO BAD FITE ME M8

Okay okay, i _know _i said that i wouldnt start over, but even though so many of you tried to help with my writers block (which i will be forever greatful for) i cant figure out how i want this story to continue.

i have decided to start a new story instead.

If anyone has any ideas as to what solangelo story i should write, feel free to review on this or PM me. I will try and reply to all suggestions.

once i choose something to write, i will be able to update fast because i recently got a new computer.

please dont hate me for ending this story but i cant try and write something that im not 100% sure about.

ily all 3


End file.
